I Promise
by Vampy
Summary: Ever thought you'd hear Vegeta say "I promise" to Goku? Well here's your chance!


I PROMISEBy Vampy

**I PROMISE  
**By Vampy

Summary: Ever thought you'd hear Vegeta say "I promise" to Goku? Well here's your chance!  
Rate: PG, though it hints to R, but if you don't have an overly active imagination you're safe.  
Genre: Hurt 'n Comfort.  
AN: A very huge "thank-you" for Melissa, who beta'd it. And not only that, but for loving the story even though she doesn't even know DBZ. It really meant a lot to me to hear you say that. *takes out hanky and retreats to privet quarters while blowing her nose*  
  
~On with the story~

  
  
"Goku?"

Vegeta looked around the room. It was dark, so he searched for a light switch.

"Goku Come on"

The room was flooded with light as soon as his fingers found the light switch. A light groan came from under the blankets as Goku moved to avoid the light penetrating his blanket. Vegeta sighed. Apparently Goku had no intention to start moving on his own today.

He gently approached the bed and sat down next to the now still figure. He gently laid a hand to rest on the other man's shoulder so Goku would know he was still there and not moving to do anything but sit by his side

"Goku?"

Only a sigh escaped from under the blankets.

"You need to talk about it to someone some day"

Goku's still form stiffened. Clearly the other man was probably wide-awake right now But not ready to face the world yet.

Again 

Not ready to face himself or what happened.

Vegeta sighed. He gently rubbed the man's back trying to get Goku to relax a little. "I'm not saying you should just blurt it out right now.. I" He came at a lost of words. Goku shifted a bit and Vegeta could see the other man's gaze from under the blankets peer up to meet his.

"I I just want you to get better." Vegeta tried.

Goku closed his eyes, still not ready... He almost nodded off again. His body was still sore, to say the least, but he finally caught Vegeta's gaze again. 

"It's not like I'm sick or anything"

Vegeta broke their connection they had and looked down on the sheets, a frown appearing upon his forehead. 

It was hard for him too The tortured look in Goku's eyes. The light that sparkled in there once, having vanished to never reappear in the forlorn look again.

The hurt. Even after so much time.. The hurt wasn't going to leave that easily, he knew.. But how he wished he could make it disappear.

But he couldn't nobody could

"I know But"

"What Vegeta?"

What to say? To someone who'll never smile again. Because his memories are clouded by horrible events Horrible events that didn't allow bright memories to resurface.

"I wish that"

What to say to someone who thinks nothing can be done anymore To someone who has lost all fate And all because he had failed. Because Vegeta couldn't find a way to stop it.

A hand brushed his cheek. Slid over his face, and then a thumb wiped away a tear that was slowly making his way over Vegeta's cheek. The prince was startled. But that disappeared the minute he saw Goku's worried look. The younger man was finally sitting up in his bed. And concern was shining in his eyes. His hand disappeared the same time as the teardrop. 

"I'm sorry" Goku whispered.

Vegeta closed his eyes, as more tears were willing themselves to surface.

"No damn it!" He growled low. "You've got nothing to be sorry over. Is that what you've been thinking? Huh? Are you sorry for even being alive?"

A few tears forced their way down again leaving moist paths on his face, but Vegeta had suddenly lost all interest on hiding them. This! Was way more important then him or his pride feelings.

"You're not are you?" He whispered.

Goku just stared at him blankly, then looked down.

More tears made their way down Vegeta's face.

Where was that sparkle of light that once shone so bright? 

If only Vegeta could make it reappear in the younger Saijins eyes. He at least would know that things could be all right One day That just maybe things could be like they were before But Goku's eyes betrayed the truth. Things could never be the same again. 

And with that knowledge something had died deep inside of Vegeta's heart.

He wiped his tears away. Anger suddenly accompanied the loss deep within in, accompanied the loss of something that had become dear to him. Something that up to a few months ago hadn't even known he would appreciate, let alone grave for.

"We'll get those bastards" He growled. Anger shone in his eyes, magnified by the moist of his sorrow. "Even if it's the last thing I'll do I swear Goku I'll get those bastards" Goku looked up, doubt clearly shown by his appearance. 

"How Vegeta?" He asked. "How are you going to accomplish that? Go find them and beat the crap out of them?"

"Yes. I promise you Goku. I'll get those bastards. I promise you with all my heart. They'll pay for what they did to you I swear!"

Vegeta's breath was suddenly caught in his throat. What? Did he really see it right? A sparkle? A glimpse of hope? Vegeta's heart stopped at the glistering in his friend's eyes. A glistering that soon became a tear that descended on Goku's face. 

It was the first in weeks.

Ever since they escaped, Goku had kept it all bottled up deep inside of him.

Now finally one tear had made it through the barrier that the once so great a warrior had build to protect himself with.

Without hesitation, Vegeta pulled the larger man into a hug, and began to rock him slowly as more tears slipped through closed eyelids, each one of them filled with pain.

But Vegeta's heart was filled with joy, because for the first time in a long time he had hope again. Hope that things could be better. Hope that there could be times without pain. Hope that that bright sparkle would return. 

For the first time in weeks, Vegeta could tell the younger Saijin that everything was going to be all right. And believe in it. 

ThE eNd


End file.
